bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Loud
Jessica DiCicco Barbara Kałużna Maya Alon Arlette Stanschus Gea Riva Mireya Mendoza Ana Romano Magali Rosenzweig JiHyeon Lee Norea Sjöquist Katica Nagy Albana Aliu Sofija Juričan Tônia Mesquita Helena Montez Larisa Brokhman Nina Benović Martina Kechnerová Karolina Blom Ayla de Joya Sofia Kapsabeli Priscilla Knetemann}} |birthday = 8http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163238/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lucy/ |occupation = Elementary school student |family = |likes = |enemies = Exterminator Tetherby The Manager Park Ranger Hawk and Hank |quote = "I rather enjoy the darkness." |pets = |dislikes = |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's two daughters |powers = |friends = Rocky Spokes (first love interest) Her family and siblings Morticians Club Silas (second love interest) The Santiago Family The Casagrande Family}} |fullname = Lucy L. LoudMiddle initial is shown in her notebook in Baby Steps |alias = |goal = To be an undertaker in the day, and a vampire at night |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |signature = }} Lucy L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 8 years old, Lucy is the fifth-youngest child of the Loud family and the oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. Her most annoying habit is popping up and scaring people, a running gag in the series. Along with Lincoln, she's the quietest out of all the Loud siblings. Personality Lucy is a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "Sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and giggles in "Heavy Meddle", along with her sisters, upon learning of Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time (as opposed to her usual smirking), like in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings, and in "In Tents Debate", where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach". She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. In "Sleuth or Consequences", it is revealed that she was responsible for clogging the toilet with her book Princess Pony, stating that even she needs "a break from the darkness" once in a while. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Nick Description Appearance Lucy has very pale skin and long black hair concealing her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, wears long striped arm sleeves and tights, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and black-and-white striped pajama pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress with black leggings. Alternate Versions Lars Loud In the alternate dimension where the sisters are boys, Lucy's counterpart is a male goth named Lars. Like Lucy, he shares the same room with Lynn but also shares with Lincoln (as Lincoln's original bedroom is still a closet), and instead of a bed, he sleeps in a coffin. Unlike Lucy, however, Lars is disrespectful towards Lincoln, obnoxious and aggressive, as shown when the latter accidentally scratches his coffin bed after getting a rude awakening. Eight of Spades In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lucy interprets the superheroine called The Eight of Spades, who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. She uses a shovel with a spade-shaped head. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. The Eight of Spades made another appearance in the comic Lincoln wrote in "Pulp Friction". In this appearance, she dug a hole in which two thugs were thrown into by The Night Club's music. Coincidentally, her alter-ego name also represents her age. Bella Bella is one of the rabbit sisters and a rabbit version of Lucy. She appears in "White Hare", and is the only rabbit who is not white. Absences :Total episodes: 27 Season 1 *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" (mentioned) *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Friend or Faux?" *"Legends" *"Not a Loud" (cameo as a baby, mentioned) *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Missed Connection" *"Deal Me Out" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" (mentioned) *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" *"Middle Men" Trivia *Her name can be taken to mean "light", which is ironic because she likes darkness. It can also mean "of light complexion", which she does have.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucy **Her name is also similar to a character from the novel . This is coincidental with her character since she likes vampire-related stuff. *Lucy is right-handed, as shown in "Roughin' It". *Lucy and Lynn are roommates with the biggest age gap, five years apart. **This is because they are the only roommates which aren't consecutive children, respectively the seventh and the fifth, with Lincoln being the sixth. *According to Rita and Lynn Sr. in the episode, "The Crying Dame", the reason why Lucy's hair conceals her eyes is because they were uncomfortable with her staring at them mindlessly, and let her grow her hair out, under the assumption that she won't stare at them anymore. According to Lucy, she can still see perfectly fine through her hair, which petrifies her parents. **Before that, her parents said that she is the only Loud who didn't cry at all when she was a baby. *In the pilot and "Left in the Dark", her hair was shaped differently than it is in the series. She was also given black gloves in development, but they were removed in the final production. *Lucy's name comes from Chris Savino's wife's plans for names in case they had more daughters, but it was never used as they later had three sons. *A running gag of the series is that Lucy always appears suddenly, scaring her siblings or other people. *Lucy believes that broccoli has feelings. *Lincoln, Luna, and Lynn sometimes refer to her as "spooky". *She scares Lincoln more often than her sisters. *As shown in "Left in the Dark" and "Changing the Baby", she can scare her sisters out of their wits just by saying "boo" to them. So far, she's done this to Leni, Lynn, and Lisa. *She sits in the vents to think for writing her poems. *As shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", the back corner in the attic used to be her "secret dark place", but now it's the basement. *Her ideal superpower is to be immortal. *She is the only member of the Loud family to never have her eyes shown. **However, Lucy has been referenced with eyes in "Linc or Swim", "The Green House", "Butterfly Effect", "Back in Black", "Job Insecurity", "The Crying Dame", and "Fool Me Twice." *In "Making the Case", Lucy is one of five sisters with no trophy in the case. The other four being Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lana. *She is strong enough to carry Lincoln, as shown in "Get the Message". *She can read in noise as her sisters' antics don't bother her when she's reading her poems. *She runs a funeral service called "Lucy's Lament", which is revealed in "Along Came a Sister". *Her winter outfit and her "Eight of Spades" costume both resemble Raven from . *Along with Leni and Lana, their names mean something related to light. *She has a pet bat named Fangs, which makes her the third Loud sibling after Lana and Luan to have her own pet. **In "Spell It Out", it's revealed that they go on nightly walks together. *Lucy's favorite food is blood pudding. *When Lucy grows up, she wants to be an "undertaker by day, vampire by night". *According to episode 20 of the Nick Animation podcast, Lucy's favorite movie is .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m36s *In "The Whole Picture", Lucy is shown in her goth attire which means that she has been goth for most of her life, and she is not just going through a phase. *Whenever she jump-scares her siblings, either a crow caws, or an organ pipe plays. *In "Out of the Picture", it is revealed that she is in the school's Morticians Club. *It is revealed in "Room with a Feud" that Lucy's least favorite century is the 21st. *Lucy is the only sister who didn't have a SMOOCH outfit in the promo of "Yes Man", because she refuses to sing. *Dub Facts: **Lucy's voice actress, Jessica DiCicco, also voices Lynn. ***Lynn and Lucy also share the same voice actress in the Spanish dub of the series, like their younger sisters, Lana and Lola. ***She also voiced their male counterparts from the episode "One of the Boys". ***Jessica also voices Lincoln's friend Zach, and Luan's love interest Benny, who was introduced in the episode "L is for Love". ****Coincidentally, Jessica DiCicco also voiced another character named Lucy (along with Miele, Zing, and Selina) from the Winx Club franchise. **Her Polish name is Hermina, with the nickname "Hercia". **Lucy's Russian dubber, Larisa Brokhman, also voices Lana, Lisa, and Clyde. **She is known as Lusia in the Finnish dub. **Lucy's Finnish dubber, Karolina Blom, also voices Clyde. **Lucy's Filipino dubber, Ayla De Joya, also voices Ronnie Anne. *In "L is for Love", it's revealed Lucy has a crush on a boy named Silas, who like Lucy herself, is gothic, gloomy, and dark, but sometimes smiles for the best times. *According to some information from The Loud House in Instagram and Facebook: **In her past life, she was a wombat, explaining why she wears gothic attire. **Lucy hates people asking her questions. **Lucy wishes to first go to , and second to the . **She doesn't know why people call her spooky. **She dresses black because it matches her heart and soul. **Edwin is her number one love, and Rocky and Silas are tied for second. **Her best friend is Haiku, and it's also her favorite type of poem. **She got the coffin that she wanted, the "The Freilich 2000". ***This coffin appears in the episode "Back in Black". **She is the only one of Lincoln's sisters who will hunt ghosts with him. *In "Fool's Paradise", Lucy has a bad reaction to bleach, as it turns her white. *In "Spell It Out", it is revealed that Lucy's favorite seat on the couch is the left armrest. *In "Yes Man", it is revealed that Lucy dislikes singing. **However, she is shown singing in "Out on a Limo", "11 Louds a Leapin'", and "The Crying Dame". *In "Fandom Pains", it is revealed that she has voodoo dolls of Lori and Leni. *She is the only other character aside from Lincoln who appears on social media videos of the show through Instagram and Facebook. *In "Head Poet's Anxiety", she becomes the youngest person to perform at the Royal Woods Theater. *Lucy's Greek dubber, Sofia Kapsabeli, also voices Clyde. *She and Lily are the only Louds whose name ends in Y. Clip Queen of The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon UK References de:Lucy Loud es:Lucy Loud fr:Lucy Loud he:לוסי רעש id:Lucy Loud ms:Lucy Loud pl:Hermina Harmidomska pt-br:Lucy Loud ru:Люси Лауд tl:Lucy Loud